


In the ocean's embrace

by HinataSnow



Series: Summer of Pekoshira [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/F, Fluff, Swimming, but the focus is on Peko and Tenko, every character listed has a speaking role, spending time with friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataSnow/pseuds/HinataSnow
Summary: Tenko Chabashira and Peko Pekoyama enjoy themselves during a school trip to the beach with friends. Their relationship is still new, but they are both exploring it at their own pace. No spoilers for any of the Danganronpa games.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Pekoyama Peko
Series: Summer of Pekoshira [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769626
Kudos: 8





	In the ocean's embrace

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: On the final day of July, have the final one-shot in this series about Tenko and Peko going to the beach! Well, the final for right now. I will explain more at the end of the story. It's time for femslash!

Every so often, Hope's Peak Academy took it's students out on trips. Near the end of the school year, as an example, the students were taken to the beach to enjoy themselves, as a celebration for passing their classes.

This was a trip that Tenko Chabashira had been preparing, and looking forward to for months now. While the aikido master worked out to improve her skills to protect others, privately, she had to admit to herself she had an ulterior motive.

For that same reason, Tenko spent many afternoons learning how to swim from Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimmer. Hina as a teacher was strict, but encouraged Tenko whenever the aikido master did well. After a few months, Tenko still wasn't the best swimmer, but hopefully good enough for a beach trip.

Tenko's main goal was to impress a certain special someone, after all.

* * *

Being the most prestigious school in the country, Hope's Peak was able to reserve an entire beach for a day, to let the students play around in, with some conditions.

The beach trip was segregated by gender, with the male students taking one half of the beach and the females taking the other half, with separate changing rooms.

That suited Tenko just fine, as she joined the other girls on the beach shore. Already, several of her friends were crowding around her.

"YAAAAAHOOOOOOO!" Ibuki exclaimed, spinning in circles. "Nothing makes me happier than spending time with friends at the beach! Well, except maybe for being surrounded by cute girls in bikinis!"

"I definitely agree with that first part, but maybe you should settle down a bit, Mioda," Kaede said in a bemused tone. "I do agree that this trip will be a lot of fun!"

"Did everyone remember to put on sun lotion?" Mikan asked meekly. "I don't want anyone to get sunburned. But if you already did, don't mind me! I'm not saying that any of my friends are careless!"

"You don't have to apologize for being mindful, Mikan," Mahiru said gently.

"And if you're worried about not having enough sunscreen on, I could certainly help with that," Ibuki said cheerfully, tugging on Mikan's arm. "This is a required part of girls being at the beach!"

Mahriu rolled her eyes at Ibuki's antics, but then spotted Tenko nervously glancing further down the beach. "Don't worry too much, Tenko. You look great!"

Tenko looked over herself- she was dressed in a blue bikini top and a frilly blue bikini bottom. "I spent a long time deciding what the best swimsuit would be for me. I'm still not sure if I do look good!"

"Then instead of waiting around, spend some more time with your friends," Mahiru suggested. "She'll be here eventually."

With Mahiru's reassurance, Tenko decided to join up with Mahiru, Ibuki, and Mikan who were currently building a sand castle.

* * *

In the years since Peko Pekoyama first started attending Hope's Peak Academy, there was a lot she had to get used to. Being surrounded by other people that took an interest in her as a person was one such thing.

The other major aspect that Peko wasn't entirely used to were the times that she had to spend apart from Fuyuhiko for an extended period of time. The first few school trips were an issue when they were placed in separate groups and the teachers refused Peko's request to be in the same group as Fuyuhiko.

Peko was more used to this now, even if she still didn't like it. At least, she could trust Fuyuhiko to be safe on his own for these trips, and for her classmates to look after him in her place.

That didn't stop Peko from fussing over him regardless.

"If there is ever a problem, please send word and I will be there at once."

"I will, but there won't be anything to worry about with our classmates. They're a pack of dumbasses, but they're harmless," Fuyuhiko said.

Almost as if to prove his point, Kazuichi called out, "Fuyuhiko, want to watch me surf those big waves over there?"

"...Do you even know how to surf?"

"That's not what's important, Hajime! This is the beach, and bros have to chill with each other and take on the waves!"

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes, and continued, "You're allowed to relax, Peko. So enjoy yourself already."

"Very well, Fuyuhiko. I will meet you later for the communal dinner," Peko said, feeling reassured. She fondly watched him join the group of boys, where Kazuichi immediately tried to rope him into surfing and Hajime tried in vain to rescue him.

Both Fuyuhiko and Peko had changed a lot, because of the people that wanted to be friends with them.

Peko headed off towards the girls' side of the beach, and in time her classmates came into view, entangled in a strange situation. It appeared Mahiru, Mikian, and Ibuki tried to build a sandcastle together.

At some point, Mikan had somehow gotten herself stuck in the middle of the sandcastle, helplessly flailing about.

"Do I want to know how this happened?" Peko asked.

"We were here when it happened, and we're not sure," Mahiru said in a deadpan. "So your guess is as good as mine."

But Mikan does look adorable like this!" Ibuki exclaimed, poking Mikan on her nose.

"Are you ready, Mikan? I'm going to pull on your legs, and hopefully you won't get covered in too much sand!"

The sudden voice turned out to be from Tenko, who was behind the sandcastle trying to get Mikan out. Peko's stomach did a flip upon seeing her girlfriend. Which in itself was a concept that she was still actively coming to grips with.

Tenko did a sharp pull, successfully managing to extract the nurse with only a minimal amount of sand ending up in Mikan's hair. Even so, Tenko made a point to brush that sand off. "I'm glad that you're safe, Mikan!"

"But I ruined the sand castle everyone worked so hard on," Mikan said, crying softly. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay! We'll build another one, and make it even better," Tenko said gently. "That's why we're here- to enjoy ourselves!"

Peko felt affection well up within her, watching how the aikido master managed to get Mikan to stop crying. Tenko's warm heart was one of the main reasons Peko had fallen as hard as she did.

Approaching the group, Peko said, "I hope there is room for one more to help."

"Peko-peko! Sure, you'd probably make the sand castle super awesome!" Ibuki exclaimed cheerfully. "Your very presence would make it more intimidating!"

"I don't think that's how it works," Mahiru said dryly. "But it would make for a nice memory if we all built the sand castle together, and probably an even better picture!"

Tenko spotted Peko, and she blushed. "I'm so happy to see you here! You look great!"

Peko was wearing her black two-piece swimsuit, which had been a practical choice more than anything. Yet, hearing Tenko praise her made her face feel warm. "That swimsuit suits you well, Tenko. It shows off the… results of your training."

Peko wasn't very good at giving compliments or flirting, but the way Tenko's blush spread on her face made it clear the aikido master was flattered regardless. "Thank you so much! I've been working all summer to get in fit shape for you!"

"Okay, reel it in, both of you," Mahiru said teasingly. "Are we going to build this sand castle or not?"

"You didn't want to watch more of this adorableness, Mahiru? They're so cute!" Ibuki said, winking at Tenko and Peko.

That was another thing- this school trip was a few months after they had to disclose their relationship to their classmates. Peko wasn't used to other people being aware of something so personal, but her classmates were always supportive. If a bit too happy to tease Peko to get a reaction at times. "My apologies. I would be glad to help everyone in this."

* * *

The five girls managed to build an impressive sand castle with multiple towers, and without further incident. Mahiru took plenty of pictures of the castle and the other four girls, and afterwards they all went into the water to play around.

That translated into Ibuki roping everyone into a water splashing competition, which continued until everyone was thoroughly soaked. After that, it was decided that they swim around in deeper water. Mikan decided to stay near the shore, as a lifeguard of sorts. Mahiru gave Mikan her camera to take care of before joining Ibuki running further into the water.

Tenko wanted to join them, but as the water lapped at her knees, she hesitated. For all her training with Hina, Tenko still felt nervous in the water. Peko spotted Tenko's reticence.

"Do you not want to swim in the ocean?" Peko asked.

"No, I do! That's why I've been working so hard, to be able to swim with you!" Tenko quickly said. "But going from the pool to the ocean is a pretty big step!"

That was certainly understandable. Peko certainly didn't want her girlfriend's hard work to go to waste. So it occurred to Peko that the best method might be to give a little push.

The swordswoman effortlessly swam her way deeper in the ocean, to point where the water would go up to her shoulders. Floating in the water, Peko called out, "Can you swim over to where I am?"

Tenko gulped as she considered the distance between herself and Peko. It was pretty far, for the first time swimming in the ocean. Yet, Tenko wanted to prove herself as well…

"If you are afraid of running out of stamina, then I will be here to catch you," Peko said. Then a small grin appeared on her face. "However, I do not believe it will be necessary."

That statement was all that it took for Tenko to feel a surge of confidence. Somehow, Peko always knew exactly what to say, and her level-headed attitude kept Tenko grounded when she felt unsure of herself.

A few more steps into the water put it about waist level. Then Tenko moved faster, and around the time it reached her chest, Tenko dove into the water and started swimming. Her strokes weren't the most graceful, and her leg movements could be more efficient.

But what mattered was that Tenko reached her girlfriend, feeling winded but happy that she'd made it. Peko had a proud glimmer in her eyes. "See, Tenko? You were able to do it fine."

"Because I wanted to catch up with you! And don't think that I'm done improving, either! Someday I might be a better swimmer than you, Peko!"

"If you aspire to surpass me, then I will give you exactly the challenge you deserve," Peko said. She started swimming backwards, gesturing to Tenko to follow her. "Starting now. See if you can catch up to me before we reach the shore."

Tenko took a deep breath before she went back into the water. Even if she didn't manage to win this time, it meant that she had more training to do.

* * *

In the evening, the male and female students regrouped for the communal dinner, with food made by Kirumi Tojo and Teruteru Hanamura (with the former supervising the latter very closely). Peko sat herself down with Fuyuhiko, glad to see him again. "How did you spend your time?"

"Trying to stop Kazuichi from drowning, or hitting his head on a rock," Fuyuhiko said sardonically. "Fucking hell, I feel exhausted."

"You and me both," Hajime said, seating himself next to Fuyuhiko. "Kazuichi is not a bad guy, but he really needs to think more about his actions."

"Heh, at least you have some sense," Fuyuhiko said. "You're decent enough company, Hajime."

"Thanks, I guess?" Hajime turned towards Peko. "How about you? What were you up to today?"

"I spent time with Mahiru, Ibuki, and Mikan on the beach, and…" Peko considered how she wanted to word her time in the ocean with Tenko. "I engaged in a swimming competition with Tenko."

"As stubborn as that girl usually is, she probably gave you quite the fight, but you definitely won," Fuyuhiko said confidently.

"You are definitely right about that, Fuyuhiko. Still, I had to push myself to win," Peko said, smiling to herself. "So I would say Tenko earned that much."

"What did I earn?" At some point in the conversation, Tenko arrived at the table, though she didn't sit down.

"Hello, Chabashira. Are you going to join us at the table?" Hajime asked.

"No, I am only passing through to talk with Peko." To her, Tenko said, "I wanted to confirm if you were going to take the boat toar with the other girls tomorrow!"

"I see no reason why not. I will meet you then," Peko answered. "Are you really going to leave?"

"I promised to eat with Kaede and other people in my class, so I'm sorry I can't stick around!" Tenko exclaimed.

"Keeping promises is important, so don't make such a big fuss about it," Fuyuhiko suddenly said. "You make a big fucking deal about the smallest things."

Peko didn't say anything, but she listened closely, and prepared for a possible argument to break out.

"That's just how I am, Kuzuryu! But it's true that you should always keep your promises." Tenko studied Fuyuhiko for a moment. "So I will leave you all to your meal!"

Tenko left, and soon after Peko couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"When two strong-headed people meet, it sometimes gets ugly," Hajime said, having noticed Peko's concern. "But sometimes it works out."

"Why do I feel like you're implying something annoying?" Fuyuhiko said, looking at Hajime with a raised eyebrow.

_Yes, sometimes it works out. But that's because Fuyuhiko and Tenko have been making an effort to be around each other. It's not easy, but… not much in life is. You have to work for what you want._

Peko went back to eating, letting the sound of Fuyuhiko and their friends talking with each other wash over her. There were a few more days of this beach trip ahead. Plenty of time to spend with all the people she cherished. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For the time being, I will end this series. However, if there is enough interest, I will bring it back next summer. Perhaps with even more pairings! But for now, I hope everyone has enjoyed the Summer of Pekoshira. See you next time! Please review.


End file.
